


Back in the Mind

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After episode, Gen, More (Terrible Sad) Musings Put Into Story Form, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Poor Julian!, Post-S03S16, Savitar is really-really evil., Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Just when you think things are changing for the better.......You find out they're not...





	

It's a shuffling of speedsters. Wally is back, his place taken by Jay, and Jesse has gone to the other earth to take the eldest speedster's place in his city to protect it.

A bit of a headache when thought about too much.

But Savitar's weakness has been revealed.

He's a man. A real, flesh-and-blood person they can hurt.

And if you can hurt a monster...

...You can kill it too.

　

Julian walks home with a slightly lighter heart. He can't help but think of every possible scenario where they can trap or harm the creature that's behind his own personal pain.

Maybe -"Just" maybe- When Savitar is gone...He'll be able to move on.

Julian can't help but hope so with each new scenario.

The key slides into the lock and Julian steps in as he turns both it and the knob to gain access to his apartment.

It was small place, but perfect for him. He didn't need extravagance. He'd had enough of that, thank you very much.

He'd had enough of a lot of things, actually.

Julian takes a deep breath as he closes and re-locks the door on the other side.

No matter how practical he tries to be, hope continues to rise up in his chest.

 _We can defeat Savitar_ , keeps replaying in his mind.

"Is that so?"

Julian's heart nearly stops as he spins around to stare up at the vile creature in his home. Savitar's face, though armored, seems pleased at his fear that he knows he is showing.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Julian presses his back completely against the door, body trembling even though he's frozen in place; eyes stuck fast on the source of his greatest fear.

"So predictable," Savitar mocks. "Even not knowing the future, I would be able to counter your moves. Those below me are simple-minded people in need of my guidance."

Julian has no idea what the monster is talking about. He isn't sure if it's because of the fear gripping at his very soul, or if the thing standing before him is purposely being vague about something.

He tries to get his body to reach into his pocket, to get at his phone to call the others, but every part of himself is determined to betray him. He stuck, pressed up against the door, barely breathing as he waits for whatever fate his enemy has in store for him.

 _Pitiful_ , he mocks himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Julian," Savitar consoles. "You are in the presence of the almighty. Greater men would be at a loss and lesser would lose their sanity."

Julian feels something rise up within him. Anger. It melts away the fear so that he can spit out, "You are nothing more than a monster."

"Am I?" Savitar asks, sounding genuine to anyone ignorant of his true dark heart. "What makes me any different than The Flash?"

"You kill people!" Julian readily answers, the anger growing to the point he can lean away from the door. "You took over my body and made me into something I'm not!"

"Flash has done both those things as well," Savitar answers, unaffected. To the blonde's look of confusion, he chuckles. "Think about it, Julian. Think about all the pain Barry Allen's selfishness has caused. Can you really think him a hero?"

"You brought more problems using me as Alchemy!" Julian argues, even though doubt begins to creep into the back of his mind. He wasn't an idiot. He was fully aware of what Barry's choices had wrought. But his new friend was aware of his mistakes, was trying to make up for them, was repentant of them...Savitar was incapable of any of those things.

"Repentance is for the weak," Savitar remarks. "I am above the average man. I am Savitar."

Fear spikes anew in Julian, bringing a shattering thought of self-hatred.

_You're in my mind. You are reading my mind?_

"Your mind was manipulated to link with my own," Savitar answers the unspoken question. "With every second we were connected, the strength of it was increased. You, Julian, are my loyal servant. One I am most fond of."

"Fond?" Julian seethes, anger fighting against the agony of his fear. "Fondness does not explain manipulation! I am not your toy! I will not allow you to use me to harm anyone else! I would rather die!"

"I will not let you die," Savitar explains simply. He steps closer, freezing his victim against his door once again as he moves to stand mere inches away. "You will serve me once again," he says, head tilting with the light lilt of his mocking tone. "Alchemy."

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Julian puts his hands to his head as the monster starts to laugh inside it.

Then everything goes black.

　

Julian's body straightens, hands falling to the sides as it looks up at Savitar with a grin.

"Shall we begin?"

 

 

\--- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
